


Will you let me?

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Desperation Play, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Ivan has some kinks to share, Kink Discovery, Kinky, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Coital Cuddling, READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Luka wants to use the bathroom.Ivan wants to do something else.





	Will you let me?

Ivan chuckled to himself at the sight of Luka's dishelved hair, he always looked so beautiful after they had sex, so content, satisfied and tired that it just made him want to cuddle him and fall asleep like that.

"So good - " he mumbled in Luka's ear before kissing him behind it. "It's always such a ride with you - "

Luka smiled without saying anything, probably well knowing just how good the sex was since he had the smug smile on his lips.

The stayed like that, and Ivan continued playing with Luka's hair, planting occasional kisses in it as if he hasn't just finished kissing every inch of Luka's body. The bed was so comfortable and under the blankets, with their body heats combined, it just felt so incredible Ivan wished this would last forever. For what seemed like a few minutes, he only focused on Luka's breathing that slowly came back to normal.

Then Luka wriggled, laughing. "Sorry, I gotta use the bathroom."

 "Mmmh - " Ivan wrapped his hand possessively around Luka's chest as if to stop him.

Luka giggled again. "Really, Ivan - "

"How about you just _don't_?"

"What?" The laughter was quickly gone from Luka's voice.

Ivan snuggled closer to his captain and let his hands slowly wander over his naked body, covered in sweat from the heated sex they just had under these blankets. "Well - you could stay here with me - "

" _Ivan_ \- I need to go."

"What if I don't let you?"

Luka tried to pull away this time, which wasn't very successful as Ivan was still holding him close to his body. "I mean - _I need to go to the toilet_."

It was actually cute how Luka was trying to explain it in the most basic words so Ivan would finally understand - though Ivan has understood this a long time ago and now he was just playing.

He ran his hand down Luka's rapidly rising and falling chest, to his belly, and on its lower part, he just pressed slightly, dragging a surprised moan out of Luka.

" _Do you_ , baby?"

"What's wrong with you, Ivan? - hey, s-stop that - "

"What, you don't like my massages? I thought you loved them."

"Y-yeah, but not like this, right now - "

 "Oh, but why?"

 " _Ivan_!"

 "Are you really that desperate?" His nifty fingers were dancing on Luka's skin, playful and tingly. 

 Luka's stare was both confused and surprised. "What are you doing?" he breathed out in disbelief, eyes scanning Ivan's calm face that wasn't giving away any clue of what might have been going through his mind.

"Just a bit of teasing, you know... You always loved that."

"Ivan, I really have to go."

"Apparently you don't, otherwise you would be really trying - "

As if in response to his words, Luka abruptly tried to sit up; Ivan's hands were stronger as they kept him down, and his poor attempt remained without any advance - he way still laying next to Ivan in the bed, entangled with the sheets, looking at Ivan reproachfully.

"Does this turn you on?" Ivan whispered, moving his hand a little, so now his warm palm was covering Luka's abdomen. 

"It _probably would_ if I didn't have to pee so bad - " Luka spat out.

"Yeah?" Ivan shifted closer, closing any distance between their bodies that was left. "Tell me about that."

"W-what? Is that - is _that_ what it's about?"

"I love seeing you like this," Ivan confessed, rising up on his elbow while still holding his other hand on Luka's lower belly.

"Does this - turn you on?" Luka asked with a fearful expression in his eyes.

"You have no idea how much."

 "That I - that I need to use the bathroom?" Luka's voice seemed to be still more and more distant and fearful with every new question.

"You look so - _delicious_ \- "

"Oh, do I?" Luka choked out. "Come on, let me go."

Ivan stopped his new attempt to break free singlehandedly. "No - no, Luka. I wanna try this."

"What?"

"You're - you're so beautiful when you beg me to let you go."

"I'm not here for that."

"Luka, I've dreamed about this secretly for so long - "

"What? For me to fucking piss the bed?"

"No. It's not about that - "

"This is sick, Ivan - "

"Stop whining and listen for a while, okay?"

"Ivan, please - "

Ivan bit his lip, looking at Luka with a newfound lust. "God, it's so sexy when you say it."

"So you - you're turned on by this?" Luka asked carefully, eyes shifting from his boyfriend to the door and back again. He was squirming a little, probably fighting with his urge to get up and run to the bathroom.

"You have no idea how much - "

"It's so - disgusting - "

"No, no, Luka, it's not like - I don't find the piss arousing - " Luka squeezed his eyes shut, moaning a little from the back of his throat, and Ivan had to collect all his will to just continue. "It's not about that."

"You never told me about this kink - "

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand."

"Well - I sure don't." He was now having obvious difficulty with speaking clear as all the different feelings were taking over him. "You want me to piss on you or what?"

"No, no, Luka, it's not about that - I wouldn't mind if - if that's what you would - want to - " Luka's harsh look was enough to make him know he sure  _wouldn't want to_ \- "Well, I just - I didn't know how to say it - I just love it when you're this helpless - in this sense - your body is winning, you can't control it - "

"Oh God - " Luka shined, biting his lip.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" Ivan asked quietly.

"Yes - "

"It's just - somehow erotic to me," he confessed, looking Luka in the eyes. "Not the piss, not like - it's not like - I wanna drink it or - God, it's just - not like I wanna do that kind of thing - I just love it when you lose this fight with your body - you know how much I love watching you fall asleep after a tiring day - and this is just - like that - "

"It's not," Luka protested a little, feeling just as helpless as Ivan has pointed out. "It hurts a little, Ivan - "

"No - no, I don't want you to hurt yourself - just let go, please I don't want you to be in pain - "

"I can't," Luka sobbed a little. Now, he didn't care about Ivan's possible deviations and kinks, he didn't care about his wishes - he only cared about the fact that Ivan was still holding him in the bed and he had no chance to get up as long as Ivna was holding him down. "Let me use the bathroom - "

"How come you're so desperate?" Ivan mumbled in his ear, and his fingers were moving, oh God, they were moving again on Luka's stretched skin on his belly. "We didn't drink that much - "

"I was just - holding it - before - "

"Oh - "

"I can't do this, Ivan, I just - I can't, I don't want to - it's sick and gross - "

"I would never push you into this," Ivan assured him, leaning over him to give him a kiss. "But do you trust me?"

Luka's big eyes were staring at him without an answer; he had decided to take it as a ' _yes_ '.

"Get up then. I'll take you to the bathroom."

Luka's relieved exhalation could be heard probably anywhere in the apartment. He slowly got up, considering every move and trying to be as slow as possible to not cause further torture to his poor muscles - Ivan was so supportive he just stayed behind him all the time, holding him supportively. 

"Tell me," he said, voice hoarse with excitement from this experience that he has probably dreamt about for so long. "How bad do you need to go?"

"Pretty bad - I just - feel so full?"

Ivan licked his lips. "Yeah? Tell me about that - "

" _No_ ," Luka whined, sobbing a little. "Please. Let me go to the toilet. I will do whatever you want after that - "

"Ssssh, it's okay. I've got you. Let's go to the bathroom then, okay?" He lead Luka in the bathroom, holding him by hands the whole time, feeling his unsure and weak touch along with the cold sweat that just appeared in his palms in the meantime. "Do you _really_ trust me?"

Luka shrugged, probably too confused and desperate by now to even think about that.

"Get in the shower then."

"What?"

"Get in there, baby. It's gonna be okay, I promise. It will feel good. Just get in there. Alright?"

Luka nodded shakily, slowly stepping into the said shower. Ivan followed his example. "And get off those pants."

"What?" Luka asked, confused.

"Just take it off, it will feel more natural - and not so weird."

Luka stared at him for a few seconds. Then he, without saying anything else, reached for the rim of his pajama bottoms. 

"Good," Ivan praised him. "Will you do this for me? Please, Luka. Let me have this one moment - and if you hate it, I'll never ask for this again - "

"Yeah," Luka whispered, lips shaking. He was moving slowly now, as if afraid that any abrupt move could just - 

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, pulling Luka closer to himself, voice dry and hoarse.

"Yeah," Luka answered in a not very convincing tone as he finally took his pants off and tossed them on the floor next to the shower. Ivan, with a decisive move, shut the shifting door. Then he looked at Luka, whose cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as he was avoiding any kind of eye contact by now, and pulled him closer into an embrace, pressing their naked bodies together.

"I still have to go," Luka confessed, as he rested his forehead against Ivan's shoulder.

"Just go then - This is like all my hidden dreams  - "

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"That I only want you to - lose control in my arms - It's not really that disgusting - " He ran his hand through Luka's hair, entangling his fingers in it. "It's just - you know how much I love it when you fall asleep in my arms - and if you need to cry, I want you to cry in my arms only - it's this, not some fetish for gross things - "

Luka went quiet for a while, with arms wrapped around Ivan's back. "I can't - " he mumbled in a broken voice. "I can't do it here - my mind just won't allow me - "

Ivan rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't worry, baby, I'll help you - " He blindly reached for the tap, turning it on, and as the cold water started falling from the shower head hanged over them, Luka just squirmed in his arms. "I've got you, baby," Ivan said again firmly, squeezing the smaller man in his arms. "It's alright, I'm here - "

 "No - I just - oh God - " The running water seemed to be all he needed; he snuggled even closer to Ivan's body and closed his eyes, apparently not wanting to know anything about the world around him.

"Got you, Luka," Ivan mumbled through the streams of running water. "See? So easy. You can let go completely now, baby. Nobody will see. Nobody will know. It's just us - "

"I can't - "

"Yes. Yes, you can. Feel the water, it's warm, it's relaxing, it's good - it's just water, baby, it's just your body, it's all natural - "

" _Ivan_ \- "

"Don't fight it, baby, don't stop it, I love you so much for trying - "

"I - I can't - " he sobbed, digging his fingers in Ivan's back in desperation. His hair was getting damp as well as his body.

"That's it, baby, let go, let go for me - " He was rubbing Luka's back comfortingly, his own eyes closed, blood frantically pumping in his ears.

Luka's body actually tightened, going stiff in his embrace, and there was a much warmer feeling against Ivan's left feet - and it was the only thing that could at least ease the fire burning inside him. With a soft, shaky exhale, Luka's body went limp, while his fingers were still dug deep in Ivan's back, and then, there was a feeling of something much sharper digging into his shoulder and it took him a moment to realize that Luka has sunk his teeth there.

He placed his hand on the back of Luka's head, holding it lovingly in place, knowing that now, Luka will probably feel embarrassed, vulnerable and drained, and all he wanted was to make sure there would be no negative effects of what has just happened, and, maybe - maybe Luka could take some liking to it as well?

He held Luka tight, not wanting to be the first one to talk; he wanted to give Luka all the time he might need to collect his thoughts and say whatever could be on his mind, and so they stood underneath the stream of water for a couple more seconds without even moving. After a while, Luka's fingers unclenched, and his teeth disappeared from his shoulder, though Ivan was sure the biting had to leave a deep mark - Luka took a step back, as much as the small shower allowed him to, and slowly raised his gaze in a newly found dignity.

" _Wow_."

"Is that - _is that it_?" Ivan asked, relieved that Luka seemed to be okay now, after this experience. He turned the water off. "How was it?"

"Yeah - it felt - alright. It was a relief, okay?"

Ivan smirked, taking Luka by the hand. "So you're not disgusted now?"

"Well, with the shower and running water - " He shrugged, shaking his head. "It wasn't that bad. I wouldn't want to do this anywhere else - like - with clothes on and outside or something - "

"Don't worry, we'll work on that."

Luka grinned, doubtful, although he knew already that with Ivan, anything was possible. "How long have you known about this - kink?"

"For years, probably."

"How did you even discover this?"

 "I don't even know - some videos, probably... Then I read something about it and - it just felt about time I told you."

"Okay." He stared at Ivan, cheeks wet and crimson red, and as the silence between them grew thicker, Luka just burst into laughter. "Oh God, so Ivan Rakitić is into some really kinky piss play?"

"Hey, I showed you my dark secrets today, now it's your turn."

Luka shook his head. "No, I'm not laughing at it, sorry - "

"It's just - I know, it's twisted because it's so shameful and gross but I just - it requires a lot of mutual trust and love - "

"It's still kinky as hell."

Ivan shrugged in resignation. "It's just part of my love." He reached out and stroked Luka's cheek down to his jawline. "Come on," he whispered, grabbing a fistful of Luka's wet hair at the back of his neck. "I hope you still have some energy left - let's get back to the bedroom."

Luka smirked, giving in to the new wave of arousal. "I would rather stay here."


End file.
